The Winner
by Little Miss Spaz
Summary: Rachel pours her heart out after weeks of silence. Will this be a new beginning? Summary sucks, since I was half-awake when I typed this. It still rocks, though. FINCHEL!


**I'm a Gleek. A Finchel fan. And this is my opinion. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here. Sorry.  
**

Rachel walks down the hall. Christmas vacation is over, and she is back in an awkward situation. One involving a certain Finn Hudson.

A few weeks. And she still isn't over him.

She takes a seat in the choir room. She sits and mopes as usual. Staring into space. Mr. Schue begins.

"Okay, guys, I've decided that we need to get some emotion into our songs. So, we will be singing songs that talk about what life is like for us now."

Mercedes whoops and everyone breaks out in applause. Everyone except Rachel. She hasn't clapped in weeks.

"Rachel," Mr. Shue says. "You will be going last, since you will have a hard time finding a song. You have to sing again, Rachel. Otherwise, you will be letting all of us down."

Rachel nods. She knows just the song.

* * *

The week passes quickly. Everyone has a song that is about how much they love someone. Except Rachel. Her song tells a heart breaking story that everyone can relate with. She hopes.

Quinn finishes and sits down.

"Okay, Rachel, let us have it." Mr. Schue looks nervous about what she might say.

Rachel stands, gives the sheet music to the musicians, and stands in the center of the room, all eyes on her.

_I don't wanna talk_  
_ About things we've gone through_  
_ Though it's hurting me_  
_ Now it's history_  
_ I've played all my cards_  
_ And that's what you've done too_  
_ Nothing more to say_  
_ No more ace to play_

They're shocked. She can tell. Her voice lifts for the familiar words.

_The winner takes it all_  
_ The loser standing small_  
_ Beside the victory_  
_ That's her destiny_

_ I was in your arms_  
_ Thinking I belonged there_  
_ I figured it made sense_  
_ Building me a fence_  
_ Building me a home_  
_ Thinking I'd be strong there_  
_ But I was a fool_  
_ Playing by the rules_

Finn looks at her, his eyes never swaying. She chooses to not return his glance.

_The gods may throw a dice_  
_ Their minds as cold as ice_  
_ And someone way down here_  
_ Loses someone dear_

_ The winner takes it all_  
_ The loser has to fall_  
_ It's simple and it's plain_  
_ Why should I complain?_

_ But tell me does she kiss_  
_ Like I used to kiss you?_  
_ Does it feel the same_  
_ When she calls your name?_  
_ Somewhere deep inside_  
_ You must know I miss you_  
_ But what can I say?_  
_ Rules must be obeyed_

_ The judges will decide_  
_ The likes of me abide_  
_ Spectators of the show_  
_ Always staying low_  
_ The game is on again_  
_ A lover or a friend_  
_ A big thing or a small_  
_ The winner takes it all_

_ I don't wanna talk_  
_ 'Cause it makes me feel sad_  
_ And I understand_  
_ You've come to shake my hand_  
_ I apologize_  
_ If it makes you feel bad_  
_ Seeing me so tense_  
_ No self-confidence_  
_ But you see_

_ The winner takes it all_  
_ The winner takes it all_

_ The game is on again_  
_ A lover or a friend_  
_ A big thing or a small_  
_ The winner takes it all_  
_ The winner takes it allllllllllll_

She ends it and looks at them. They look back at her, knowing at last the emotion she has been holding in for the past three weeks.

Rachel turns and runs out of the room. The courage she had for those minutes is gone. Now it is replaced by sadness, and fatigue.

She turns into the girl's locker room, creates a pile of towels, and lays down. And she lets the tears fall.

* * *

"Rachel?"

A voice. Whose, she can't tell. Only that they aren't coming into the locker room.

Rachel stands and walks calmly to the door. She opens it and sees a sheepish Finn standing outside.

"Oh. It's just you." She turns to go back in.

"Rachel, wait." Finn grabs her arm and turns her around to face him. "I was a jerk, okay? I understand that you were hurt, and that you wanted to make me hurt. I'm sorry, and I was wondering if I could have another chance?" He looks at her hopefully.

Rachel sighs. "Finn, if you really meant that, you would have told me this sooner."

"No, I just didn't have the courage until you sang again. Rachel, your voice is what makes me try. At anything. I would have come sooner if you had sang sooner."

Rachel ponders this. "Fine. One last try. Let's start with a simple, 'Will you go out with me?' and work from there."

"Okay, I'll go out with you. Breadsticks, 6:00. I'll pick you up at 5:30." Finn smiles, kisses her cheek, and walks away.

Rachel returns to the choir room, and apologizes for running out, and for her behavior the past few weeks. They accept, and she sits down and begins planning for Regionals. She is unstoppable, stronger, and more empathetic, all thanks to a winner.

**I love Broadway musicals, hence the Mamma Mia Reference. Please review, so I can know what you think and use it in a crossover I'm considering.**


End file.
